


Smut University

by quetzalzotz



Category: Almost Human, Criminal Minds, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Original Work, Pillars of the Earth, Spartacus Series (TV), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amazonian Fetish, Awkwardness, Devotional sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love, Multi, Never go to Tony for advice, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plus size kink, Pool Sex, Sickfic, Steve tries to spice things up, Threesome - F/M/M, Were-Creatures, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalzotz/pseuds/quetzalzotz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of smutty one-shots with all sorts of fandoms and pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smut 101-Thor/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Smut 101-Write a piece using the four tips in the article. http://projectteambeta.com/blog/smut-university-smut-101

Thor’s hand felt warm against my cheek as he cradled my face in his strong yet tender grasp. He smiled down at me. “I desire you,” he breathed out, voice rough with lust. “I need you.”

I needed him too. I wanted to throw my hands around Thor’s broad shoulders, not questioning why of all the women he could have had he chose me. But the words stuck in my throat, bound up by the flood of emotions. I feared if I opened my mouth to speak, my words would be drowned by tears. I pawed at his soft shirt with a whimper.

He pulled away by a fraction of an inch, his gaze down at me as though I was the most gorgeous creature to grace the universe. I panicked, a whine in my throat. But he pulled his shirt off, exposing hard muscles that flexed with every fluid movement of his body.

His nimble hands pushed my shirt up. I shivered under his touch, though not from the cold. He was warm, and he was electric. I could feel the pulses of energy from the tips of his fingers. My breath became more erratic as he pulled my shirt off with care.

“You are so beautiful,” he marveled, his hand running from my waist to the curve of my breasts. His fingers reached to feel every inch of exposed skin, as though he had never been able to touch anyone before.

Thor leaned back down, kissing between my breasts. His golden hair draped over me. It tickled as he trailed his lips down my body. He kissed my stomach when I let out a gasp. A strand of hair had brushed against a spot just above my hips. He turned to look up at me, a grin on his face.

His kiss skirted over the part of my body where his hair had just been. His touch was gentle, barely registering. But I continued to gasp, pant, and squirm under his grasp. Thor held my hips in place with his broad, strong hands.

He moved his kisses lower, sliding his hands down my body to slip my leggings off. He continued to kiss me while he pulled my clothes off with one hand. I felt the crisp night air against my skin.

His finger brushed against me, causing me to cry out. I reached out for him, only to grip his hair. Thor’s finger continued to probe me, pushing my folds open as he ducked his head between my thighs. I could feel his hot breath.

The pad of his finger teased my opening in lazy patterns. His tongue followed suit, flicking against my clit. I breathed out a moan with a shiver caused by the sensation. Thor took my reaction as encouragement. He pressed his face tighter to me.

I could hear growls and moans as his mouth moved against me, speeding up with every pass. I could feel my climax approaching, my back already flexing and arching off the bed.

It was when he pressed a thick finger into me that I orgasmed, moaning into the silent night around us. My walls clenched, spasming to match the way my body shook under him. His tongue slowed as I started to relax.

“Thor…” I breathed out, pulling his hair to get him to look up. He moved to lay beside me, holding me in his warm arms. I kissed him, tasting my musk on his lips.

My hand reached for him, taking his hard length in my grasp. He was thick, and slick with desire. He pressed his lips against me harder, moaning as I stroked him with languid movements.

He guided me to my back, my hand still around his cock. His kisses became fevered as I rubbed him over my wet folds. I could feel the heat of his cock against me, making me yearn to be filled with him. I felt empty.

I guided him to my opening. Thor didn’t need any prompting to sink into me. I gasped at the thickness, my walls burning with the intrusion. I whimpered, but I held him close. I needed him. I needed to be filled by him.

Thor rocked his hips, thrusting inside me. I could feel every hard inch pushing my walls apart. His moans filled the air like thunder building in the sky. My arms wrapped around his shoulders as I moved my hips to match his, heat building in my core.

His thrusts became erratic as he pushed harder and deeper into me. His moans reached a new intensity. His orgasm came like a storm with a final thrust. I shook around him weakly clinging to him as my light, breathy moans punctuating his deep, rumbling ones.

He collapsed beside me. I rolled over to face him, nuzzling his chest.  
“I love you,” he muttered, wrapping his arms around me.  
“I love you too.” I felt safe in his embrace.


	2. Visual Imagery-John Kennex/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual Imagery: Pick a scene in your head, and describe it using all 5 senses. Then put those statements into a drabble.  
> http://projectteambeta.com/blog/smut-university-visual-imagery/

I flicked my eyes up to see John, his head thrown back in pleasure. His muscular shoulders undulated as I took him deeper into my mouth. His rapid breaths turned into deep, throaty moans, urging me to continue. His hands wove their way into my hair. I could feel him tug it, squeezing his fists around handfuls of my dark locks, pulling me closer to him. His skin smelled delicious; rich citrus musk mingled with a spicy undertone. It was intoxicating. So was the clean taste of his flesh. I craved the salty-sweet flavour of him.

“Don’t stop,” he breathed.


	3. Perspectives-Chris Hemsworth/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspectives: Write from the POV of the opposite sex.  
> http://projectteambeta.com/blog/smut-university-perspectives/
> 
> This one was so much fun to write!

The blankets had multiplied since I had left. She was cocooned, except for a part of her shoulder and her face. I set the juice down on the bedside table. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I placed a hand against her forehead. Her fever was lower than it had been in days.

She stretched, waking up. She pulled the blankets over her shoulder and smiled. “When did you get back?”

“Just a minute ago. I brought your juice.”

She fumbled out of her nest, reaching for the cup and sipping. She cradled it to her body. “Thank you. I had such a vivid dream.”

“What was it?”

“You were filming the next Thor movie, and I was in your green room. You came in, in full costume, and we were making out.”

I chuckled, “I think Thor would like that, but he’s not getting my Swan.”  
I was happy to make her smile.

It was quiet while she drank, the only noise coming from the straw and the rumpling of blankets. Her face was puffy, and her nose was red, but she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

“Come take a nap with me,” she begged, sniffling.  
I couldn’t resist; I wanted to take care of her. I pulled off my shirt and jeans and navigated my way into the blankets. She shifted backwards, pulling my arm over her chest so she could cuddle it against her.

I had assumed she was wearing pyjamas due to the fact she was always cold with the fever. Her soft flesh against mine proved otherwise. My fingers brushed over her chest.

I untucked her shoulder and kissed it. I wanted her, even though she was sick. My hand cupped her breast. “I want to make you feel better,” I murmured in her ear. “Anything you want, my Swan, it’s yours.”  
She didn’t say a word. Instead, she pushed my arm down, guiding my hand over the curve of her hips.

She reached back for me, palming my cock with her hand. I bit back a soft moan, pressing my lips back to her shoulder and neck. Her back arched back as she pressed against me.

I slipped my hand between her thighs, parting her hot folds with the tip of my finger. She was already wet as I pressed into her. She gasped, opening her legs.

I felt her writhe against me, panting between sharp moans.  
“I need more,” She whispered out. She shifted again, bringing her knees to her chest so I could slip inside her. I needed more too. I needed to feel this close to her. I needed to feel her.

She leaned her head against my shoulder as I shallowly thrust into her. I squeezed her thighs and hips, massaging her skin. I was slow and methodical, focused on giving her pleasure and making her feel better than she had in days.

I felt lost in the moment, not caring how long we had been in bed. Her slow climb was punctuated with blissful moans. She clutched the sheets as she tumbled over the edge, whispering out my name. I came with her.

She fell asleep in my arms, relaxed. She snuggled close to me, our arms and legs tangled up. I dozed off too, content in the moment.


	4. Emotional Side of Sex-John Kennex/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rework of Ch. 2, with more emotion added. 
> 
> http://projectteambeta.com/blog/smut-university-emotional-side-of-sex/

I flicked my eyes up to watch John, his head thrown back in pleasure. His muscular shoulders undulated as I took him deeper into my mouth. He was relaxed, finally. 

When I first knelt down in front of him, John became defensive. “What the hell are you doing?” He demanded, fidgeting as I rubbed his cock through his blue shorts.

“I’m going to blow you,” I smirked. But my expression softened when I realized the last time someone had offered this to him had been two years ago. “I love you John, despite your prickly exterior. I want to do this.”

His rapid breaths turned into deep, throaty moans, urging me to continue. His hands wove their way into my hair. I could feel him tug it, squeezing his fists around handfuls of my dark locks, pulling me closer to him.

His skin smelled delicious; rich citrus musk mingled with a spicy undertone. It was intoxicating. So was the clean taste of his flesh. I craved the salty-sweet flavour of him. Every sensuous suck, every pull of his hands in my hair, and every soft moan made me want him more. My love for him grew.

“Don’t stop,” he breathed.


	5. Girl on Girl-Sif/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girl on Girl. Oh yeah
> 
> http://projectteambeta.com/blog/smut-university-girl-on-girl/

_Hands moving, exploring down my chest and thighs. Press up against a surface don’t care what. Grinding, fingers pressing hard against me. Close, so close. Just a little more…just a little more…_

Startled, I woke from sleep by the deep throbbing between my legs. I couldn’t remember much of the dream. The orgasm I had was frustrating, just making me want more instead of offering any real relief. I felt teased. I rubbed my eyes, realizing it was still early morning. I shifted into a comfortable position, and drifted back of into sleep.

_Water pulsing over body. Vibrations hard and fast. Oh god don’t stop don’t stop._

I woke up again, tangled up in sheets and body parts. My pussy ached again after the second dream. This one had been more powerful, but still not fulfilling.

An arm slithered off my body and a warm hand rested on my hip. I turned back to see Sif, my warrior Goddess, sleepily smiling at me. “You were having some dream,” she muttered. “You were panting.”

“I had two sex dreams,” I replied, rolling over to face her. She pulled her long hair back to reveal the precise lines of her face. I traced her jawbone with my fingertips.

She leaned into my hand, listening as I recounted all the details I could remember from my dreams. She shifted closer to me as her leg parted my thighs. She pressed it against me as her hand guided my hip in a slow circle against the hard muscle of her leg. My breath caught as I saw her sly grin.

Sif started to kiss my neck. Her lips skirted over my flesh like a feather. I pulled her closer as my hand wove into her hair. Her body was warm against me. She had soft curves and hard muscle from her centuries of fighting.

I tugged her hair to make her look up at me; her eyes were half-closed in ecstasy. I pressed my mouth to hers, running my tongue against her lips until she parted them. I devoured her, sucking her tongue into my mouth and raking my nails down her body.

Her hand massaged my breast, pinching my nipple until I gasped against her mouth. I didn’t reach for her firm, round breasts though; my hand trailed lower. I pulled her leggings down and teased her lips. Her head rolled back as she moaned.

Feeling encouraged, I slipped my finger between her folds. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. I sought out her clit.

Her lips made contact with mine as my finger made contact with her. I dipped my finger lower, dragging her wetness over her hot clit. Her nails dug into my hip, leaving half-moon indentations. Sif moved her hips against my hand, grinding down to get as much pressure and pleasure as possible.

“Elskhuga,” she gasped, writhing and undulating in tight circles on my hand. Her words became drowned by a moan. She shook against me as I felt a surge of new heat. She clung to me, squeezing me as her aftershocks settled.

She pushed me onto my back, smirking down at me. I stared up at her, gripping her muscular arms.

“Your turn,” she grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elskhuga-Lover


	6. Threesome-Thor/Loki/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threesome!
> 
> http://projectteambeta.com/blog/smut-university-threesomes/

Loki’s chains rattled as he stepped into Thor’s chambers. I was reclining on a couch, watching the pure white clouds float against the darkening blue sky.

“Brother,” Thor growled out.

“Hello again Thor,” Loki turned to look at me, “Völva.” He strode into the room with confidence.

“Mother released you into our custody, Loki. We are doing this for her. I hope you will respect that.”

Loki smirked, “of course, of course.” He turned to the guard. “Will you unchain me?” He held his wrists out, “these are quite heavy.”

The guard scowled, unlocked Loki and stormed out of the room. Thor shut the door and started to laugh.

“You couldn’t resist making this a show, could you?” Loki glared.

Thor shrugged, taking a seat in a chair. Loki walked over with slow, meticulous steps and stopped in front of the chair. I sat up, waiting to see what would happen next. “Only Mother knows of this relationship,” Thor muttered. “I could not greet you how I wanted.”

“And how did you want to greet me?”

Thor’s large hands snaked up Loki’s slim waist. In one fluid motion, Thor lifted him so Loki could straddle his lap. With a soft growl, Thor kissed Loki with a deep passion. All the longing he felt was poured into the kiss.Loki wrapped one hand into Thor’s blond hair and reached the other out for me. Breaking the kiss for a split second, he called, “Völva, join us.”

Thor stood, taking Loki with him. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s hips. “The bedroom,” he whispered, voice husky with lust and desire.

He threw Loki onto the large bed and started to slip off his clothing. Loki turned away from his brother and set his green eyes on me. “Völva, my love, why won’t you join us?”

I was standing in the doorway, unsure of what to do. Thor seemed focused on Loki. “I don’t want to spoil the moment,” I looked at the floor.

Loki sat up, motioning for me to join him on the bed. Loki kissed my neck, sucking my flesh. I shivered.

A pair of hands snaked up my back, lifting my short dress off. Thor tossed it aside and began to caress my exposed breasts. Loki placed his lithe hands over Thor’s strong ones.

The pile of discarded clothes grew larger until the three of us were only cloaked in the light of the fire. Thor’s muscles glistened, and Loki seemed to glow. I lay between them. Thor still squeezed my breasts and kissed my side. Loki trailed his fingers across my body with the lightest touch.

I reached for them, both hard and craving a touch. I made contact with Loki first. His cock was cooler to the touch, undoubtedly due to his Jotun heritage, but I liked it. It was long and had the perfect girth. I rubbed my thumb over the head, feeling beads of moisture leaking out.

My other hand found Thor. He moaned the moment my fingers brushed his cock. He was thick and heavy in my hand.

I stroked them both with languid movements, curling my fingers around them with varying pressure. They leaned over me, lips colliding with energy as soft moans escaped.

Thor’s strong hands urged my legs apart as Loki’s long fingers sought my opening. He teased from my wet slit to my sensitive clit.

From somewhere to my left, there was a small sound of a vial being uncorked. I turned to see Thor pouring oil on his fingers, and looking at Loki.

The men shifted. I could still stroke them, and Loki could still work on me, but now Thor could also reach for Loki’s ass. He slipped an oiled finger into the younger man. I could feel Loki shake above me as Thor worked him open with firm yet loving motions. Soon the three of us were moaning, craving more than just fingers.

Thor moved behind Loki, oiling his cock as he had oiled his fingers before. Loki reached back for Thor’s neck, pulling him forward to kiss him again. I hooked my legs over Loki’s slender hips, and brushed against Thor.

It was Thor’s thrust into Loki that drove him into me. My back arched as I felt the weight of both men. I couldn’t feel much at first, other than Loki’s lips against mine and Thor’s hand on my waist. But Loki looked back at Thor, “Faster, brother.” His moan seemed to echo around the room as a growl came from Thor’s chest.

I clung onto Loki as Thor pounded into the both of us, driving Loki deep into me, and me deep into the mattress. Thunder seemed to grow in the air, crackling around us. Loki’s moans grew higher and louder.

Sweat shined on Loki’s pale skin. His hair fell around his face. Thor was inside him to the base of his cock, and my cunt spasmed around him. It pushed Loki over the edge. He shook, his release spilling inside of me. Thor continued to ram into him, passion and lust overtaking us both as we followed Loki’s climax.

It was quiet except for the three of us breathing hard, panting into the silent night. Loki’s eyes were hooded as Thor slipped out of him. Loki lay between the two of us, falling asleep almost instantly.

Thor gave my hand a squeeze over Loki’s sleeping form. I nuzzled close to Loki, and felt Thor’s heavy arm drape over both of us.

It was our first night together, and it was bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Völva-A Shamanic seeress. Seemed fitting to be with Loki, heh.


	7. Masturbation-Reg Barclay/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay masturbation!  
> http://projectteambeta.com/blog/smut-university-self-pleasure/

My Muse stretched her arms up, causing her loose dress to fall under her breasts. She made no attempt to cover herself. Instead, she snuggled into her pillow nest and looked at me with her rich eyes.

“Exhibit,” she commanded.

I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it aside. She smiled as her eyes trailed down my chest. I couldn’t help but smirk a little, pleased she still found me attractive. I kicked my pants off, standing naked in front of her. My cock stirred with anticipation of what would happen next. I was in her control.

She mulled over a decision for a minute, looking me up and down. “Create a Sculpture,” she grinned. “And come closer.”

I crawled onto the bed, kneeling in front of her. She sat forward, panting. My hand wrapped around the base of my cock, and I began to stroke. I tried not to move too fast, but to relish it as I grew hot and hard. Beads of moisture pearled at the tip.

I looked up at my Muse, her nipples hard. She flicked one of them with her finger, eyes still fixed on my cock.

“Stop,” she moaned. “My turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The commands here were inspired by a practice known as Devotional Sex. The meanings are as follows:  
> Muse- her title  
> Exhibit- he must strip to reveal himself  
> Create a Sculpture- Give himself an erection, using his hands


	8. Dirty Talk-Philip/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward dirty talk <3  
> http://projectteambeta.com/blog/smut-university-dirty-talk/

Philip jumped when he heard his phone vibrate against the wood of the end table. He fumbled, almost dropping it on the bed before answering.

“Hello?”

“Hey,” a female voice replied.

“What are you doing up?”

She laughed, “I could ask you the same thing.”

“I’m waiting for Francis to come back. We go to the churches during the day, and at night he goes out dressed like a Catholic schoolgirl.”

More laughter, “isn’t that what he wanted for his birthday?”

“It is,” Philip sighed. “So why are you calling?”

“I just can’t sleep, and I miss you.”

“We’ll be home in a couple days,” Philip hoped his voice was soothing. “I miss you too.”

“Is that why you’re staying up late instead of sleeping?” Her voice sounded lower, a little rough around the edges.

“What do you…oh.” Philip flushed, red rising in his face. That particular thought had crossed his mind, but he never planned on indulging himself. He felt his cock throb under the sheets.

“I’ve thought about it,” she continued. He heard her shift around in bed. “It’s just so hot sleeping here, and my skin feels all sticky. I just can’t handle wearing a nightgown anymore.”

He swallowed hard. “Um, is…is that so?” He stuttered out, embarrassed.

“Even this little green thong is too hot.”

Phillip couldn’t suppress a small whimper. That was his favorite underwear on her; bright green satin and mesh with black lace.

“But I wish you were here to slide it down my hips instead of me.” He heard her sigh deep and long, the same kind of sigh he heard when he kissed her and slid his hand between her thighs.

Philip could hear her panting, and her hair rustling against the pillow. His heart raced in his chest. Any moment Francis could come back, but Philip couldn’t resist and slip his hand under the sheets.

“Are you hard?” She whimpered out.

“Yes.” he muttered.

“I’m dripping wet.” She paused for a moment. “Are you touching yourself?”

“No, not yet.”

Her voice dropped to a husky whisper. “Do it.”


	9. The Three Rs-John Kennex/Dorian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Three Rs of Smut-Realistic, Rational and Right  
> http://projectteambeta.com/blog/smut-university-the-three-rs-of-sex-is-it-realistic-is-it-rational-is-it-right-real-sex-in-a-fanfic-world/

“How do you know I snore?”

Dorian half-shrugged, “your Smartbed told me.”

“Oh,” Kennex responded, “I didn’t realize the two of you had a relationship.” He looked at his partner sideways, hoping to hide the flicker of anxiety he felt. “What else did it tell you?”

“I don’t know,” the android replied. “Whatever it was, I purged it from my data. Apparently I didn’t want to remember.”

Kennex sighed out in relief. “Good.”

\----

It was, technically, Dorian’s fault anyway. John always argued that in his head when he got home. He felt exhausted after a long day and looking forward to a hot shower and a soft bed.

Weeks ago Dorian had taken his dick out in the car, just to prove he was anatomically correct. John couldn’t stop thinking about it. Even flaccid Dorian was huge and thick. John wasn’t ashamed about what he had in his pants, but he doubted anyone could match the android.

At first, it bothered John to think about. This was his partner—his robot partner no less—and John had always identified as straight. He liked women. He liked the soft curves of full breasts and fleshy hips. He liked the way pussy squeezed around him and covered him in hot wetness. Nothing could compare, he was sure of it.

He started to notice Dorian more though, noticed the fluid motions of the android when he walked or ran and the stunning blue of his eyes. He noticed the perfect cheekbones and jaw line that accentuated Dorian’s features. He noticed the fullness of his lips. John remembered how his skin felt too: cooler than a human, but softer. And that was just his hands and temple. Did the rest of Dorian feel like that too?

Dorian began to invade John’s fantasies.

John wanted to know if Dorian’s cock could get hard. Would it be smooth and cool like his hands? What would it be like when he had sex? The android didn’t breathe so he wouldn’t pant like humans. But John was almost certain Dorian’s disco-face would light up.

John liked that idea. The idea of Dorian’s circuits overloaded with pleasure and sensation that John would provide. The idea never failed to get him off.

It was late when the fantasy of Dorian’s blue eyes swam through John’s mind. He was trying to get comfortable in bed, but the tension that pooled in the pit of his stomach was distracting. He shoved his boxers down, gripping his hardening cock. He just held himself for a moment, imagining what Dorian would look like standing before him, naked and hard. Would his face already be lit up? Would he whimper and moan?

He could almost feel the android’s soft lips against his own. Dorian’s cool body would slide up his. John thrusted up into his hand, wishing Dorian’s fingers were wrapped around him.

John lost himself in his fantasy. Dorian would rut against him, the hot and the cool temperature difference causing even more pleasure. His head rolled back into the pillow. Jolts of electricity seemed to rush through his body.

Pleasure was the only thing John could focus on. He wanted more. More of Dorian’s skin. More of his cock. More of his kisses. Just _more_!

Breathless moans filled the air. John didn’t care how loud he was, he was as close to heaven as he could get.

“Oh,” he sighed, “oh God yes!” His hand flew over his cock, pumping as hard and fast as possible. “Dorian,” he whispered.

He could practically hear Dorian tease him, with a beautiful glint in those eyes. Dorian would urge him on, urge him to let his feelings out and to stop bottling them up.

“Dorian!” He said louder.

With a final thrust, John spilled over his hand, still moaning out Dorian’s name. He felt exhausted in the best way possible, only wishing he would have that beautiful man beside him.

\----

Kennex sighed out in relief. “Good.”

Dorian watched him speed his walking up. Curiosity was going to get the best of him. Perhaps he did want to remember after all.


	10. Fade to Black-Loki/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of three for this particular lesson: http://projectteambeta.com/blog/smut-university-the-difference-between-young-adult-fluff-sensual-romance-erotica-smut-scenes/

Loki’s cold fingertip ran down my spine. I glanced back at him, peeking from the corner of my eye at his angular and pale face. He seemed lost in focus, concentrating on the tiny movements of his hand.

Without a sound, I closed my book and reached to dim the lights. The movement caught Loki’s attention. He propped himself up on his elbow to look down at me. He brushed stray strands of my hair off my face, only to have them fall back instantly. He chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” I demanded, feigning indignation.

“Nothing,” he replied in a voice as smooth as silk. “I simply feel happy.”

I smiled, ducking my head to hide the colour in my cheeks.

Loki tipped my face up, holding my chin between his thumb and forefinger. My heart still fluttered when I looked at him. The small grin that played on his lips showed he knew what he did to me.

I put a stop to his smug look by leaning up to kiss his lips. They were soft and sweet, and felt like a chilled rose petal. His finger traced from my chin to my cheek as Loki deepened the kiss. My hand found its way to his shoulder.

His slender body was tight to mine, both of us yearning for as much skin contact as we could get. I needed Loki, in every sense of the word.

The night was silent around us except for the hushed moans and gasps.


	11. Sensual-Chris Hemsworth/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of three for this particular lesson: http://projectteambeta.com/blog/smut-university-the-difference-between-young-adult-fluff-sensual-romance-erotica-smut-scenes/

Chris collapsed on the bed, groaning from exhaustion. “First night’s the worst” he muttered, voice muffled by the fluffy bedspread.

“I thought you said the last night was the worst.”

“No, I’m just the tiredest then,” he turned his head. His blue eyes seemed brighter and vibrant to match his honey-coloured hair.

I stared, losing myself in the ocean of cerulean. He was truly beautiful.

A rumble from beside me shook me from my daydream. Chris was massaging my hand with his, pressing my fingers to his lips. The noise came from a low moan, deep in his chest. It was only present during the Full Moon.

Chris sat up now, pressing his forehead into my cheek. He still kneaded my hand as I caught his lips in a deep kiss. Passion welled between us as my hand fell from his. My fingertips trailed up the hard muscles of his chest and arms.

Chris was over me, covering me with his body. It was almost predatory, as the beast that was just under the surface. But it was tender. His love was tangible, surrounding us. I felt closer to him than I had before, every ounce of love I had burst forth.

Every cry that spilled from our lips drew us closer, climbing higher until the world melted away. It was just us, perfect and content and together.

He held me close, even as we both came down, panting and riding the aftershocks. Chris kept his arm on me all night. In the morning, I awoke with a heavy lion paw on my shoulder.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Chris is a werewolf. Well, werelion.


	12. Explicit-Thor/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three of three for this particular lesson: http://projectteambeta.com/blog/smut-university-the-difference-between-young-adult-fluff-sensual-romance-erotica-smut-scenes/

The booming knock at my door startled me. “Who is it?” I asked. My voice was higher than I anticipated.

Thor opened the door and peeked in, a sheepish grin on his face, “I did not intend to scare you. May I come in?”

I nodded, “is everything all right?”

“Oh, yes,” he began to tug off his tunic. “Mother took the baby out, and Loki wanted some alone time. I thought I would come see you.”

“Just to see me, eh?” I smirked as my eyes trailed down his muscular body. With his tunic off, I could see the outlines caused by his tight leggings.

“Loki would rather have a nap,” Thor murmured. “And I do not desire cock.”

I swallowed hard, my eyes falling to his manhood, straining to be released. With a smirk on his lips, he pushed his leggings down. Finally, free, his cock swelled showing his desire for me. My breath caught in my throat.

I ripped off my clothes, tossing them aside. Lust rolled off him like thunderclouds rolling in. A storm of passion brewed as sparks flew between us. I reached for him, pulling him closer as I hitched my legs around his waist.

I could swear I heard a peal of thunder in the distance when Thor teased me with his cock. He spread my wetness over my folds. A moan slipped from my lips. I could feel myself become slicker, and ready to accept him.

Thor wasted no time thrusting his cock deep within me. I welcomed the intrusion as my walls parted to allow him inside. My body shook as though I had been struck by lightning. But I wanted more.

“Let me ride you,” I whispered low. Thor replied with a loud moan as he rolled over, pulling me with him. I was fully seated on his thick cock now. His hands pushed me even tighter to him.

I rolled my hips, wanting to feel his cock everywhere I could. His rich, thunderous groans punctuated the air as I panted, moving harder, faster.

My body tensed as I climaxed once, twice, three times. Each orgasm just fueled our lust. We were insatiable. I kept grinding my hips against his, Thor matching my movements.

His moans grew in intensity as I felt him spill inside me. It set me over the edge again as we both rode out the sensation.

I collapsed on top of him, exhaustion taking over. The only sound was the pounding of our hearts.


	13. Slash-Steve Rogers/Phil Coulson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slash. That's it. That's the lesson.  
> http://projectteambeta.com/blog/smut-university-slash/

Phil’s eyes fluttered open, straining in the inky darkness. He heard a creak from across the hall. He was home alone, as Steve was away on a mission. He reached for the pistol kept between the mattress and bed frame, flicking the safety off. Phil felt poised, ready to strike. Throwing off the covers, he snuck to the door. Phil counted to three in his head, then threw open the door and flicked on the light.

“Steve?” Phil stuttered out. “What are you doing home?”

The other man looked up with a sheepish expression. “I didn’t want to wake you…” Steve explained. "I was going to peel off this uniform and head to the guest bed so you could sleep."

"I don’t really mind when you wake me up,” Phil smirked, lowering the gun. His eyes wandered to Steve’s bare chest. Steve blushed, still bashful under Phil’s stare.

Phil noticed the small gash on Steve’s arm, the bruises on his chest and the cuts on his face. “Looks like it was brutal out there,” the Agent murmured. “C’mere,” he extended his hand, leading the blond to their bedroom.

Phil slipped the gun back to its hiding spot, and slid Steve’s uniform off the rest of the way. There were marks on his legs too, including what looked like a shallow knife wound that was hastily bandaged. Phil whimpered, almost inaudible. He hated seeing his man hurt.

“You should see the other guy,” Steve chuckled, trying to ease the concern that lined the other man's face. “I’ll just get cleaned up, and I’ll come to bed. Go back to sleep, sweetheart.”

Phil shook his head, “Been a while since we took a shower together.” He pushed himself against Steve, listening to the other man’s heartbeat, strong and steady. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Steve knew better than to argue, his cock stirring at the suggestion.

They both sighed when the hot water cascaded over their skin. Steve shut his eyes and leaned his head on the tiled wall. Phil was gentle and careful, scrubbing away the dirt, blood and grime. The bruises still stood out, but at least Steve was clean now.

Phil stood on his toes so he could lean up and kiss the other man. Steve’s blue eyes opened as he smiled and returned the kiss. He felt Phil’s hand run down his chest, fingertips tracing the hard muscles like he had so many times before. But this felt more tender, more loving.

“I’ve missed you,” Phil breathed as they parted, tucking his head against Steve’s chest. His hand trailed lower. “Don’t like when you’re away.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Steve cooed.

There was a glint in Phil’s eye, and he wanted to be impulsive. He wanted to show just how much he didn’t like when Steve was gone.

In a flash, Phil was on his knees. The tiles were cool and slick, but the discomfort would pass. Steve’s thick cock was in front of him, growing harder. The air smelled like Steve, and he couldn’t stand another second. Phil had to taste him.

He gasped the moment he felt Phil’s warm mouth close around him. The man was so skilled, as Steve had learned night after night of love-making, or hurried trysts in empty offices or on the couch. Tonight was no exception. Phil’s expert tongue went to work, moving against the sensitive underside of Steve’s cock.

Steve weaved his hands into the other man’s hair. Phil cried out in pleasure, sending vibrations through Steve. He shallowly thrust forward, drawing more moans from Phil.

“Phil…” Steve warned, “sweetheart…” His words got lost behind a moan as he exploded. Orgasm shook his body as his eyes squeezed shut from pleasure. Phil hungrily swallowed every drop of Steve.

Phil’s knees were stiff from kneeling, but he didn’t care. He was so in love. Steve pulled him into a hug, and a deep kiss, tasting himself on Phil’s lips.

They didn’t take much time to dry off from the shower; Steve was too eager to show Phil just how much he had missed him, too.


	14. Research-Spencer Reid/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pick something new and research it! http://projectteambeta.com/blog/smut-university-research-research-research-by-gingerwombatkat/
> 
> I went with a plus size kink to help with some body issues of my own.

It felt comforting to be under Spencer. His warm flesh pressed close to me as his hips rolled, pushing into me. I felt relaxed, but I could see something was on his mind.

"Hey," I gazed at him. "what's wrong?"

He slowed his movements. "I think I've discovered something about myself. Do you know what an Amazonian fetish is?"

"Well," I thought for a moment. "the Amazons were big, strong women."

"Yes," he replied with enthusiasm. "I want you to surround me in every way possible. I am taller than you, but I'm able to curl up very small due to my slender frame. I'd like to explore this with you if you'd be willing."

I turned away for a minute, thinking about this new information. "of course I'm willing."

It was his turn to notice something was off. "I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable about your size."

I shook my head, "it's stupid. I know that you want me to be larger than you. That's the point. Do you have any ideas or fantasies?"

"I want that enveloped feeling...maybe even smothered...For example, having you on top of me, pressing against me, your full, luscious thighs astride my hips, your round stomach encasing mine, and your soft breasts smothering my face..." He flushed, clearing his throat. I could feel his cock twitch, still inside me.

Inspiration struck and a smirk crossed my face. "Lean up against the headboard, I want to try something."

I swung my legs over his, squeezing his thighs between mine. Our bodies meshed together, my flesh pressed against his, pushing him back. I felt determined to envelop him as much as I could.

I felt Spencer’s burning breath on my neck as he pressed his face into it, his hands trailing up my back. His pants turned to moans when I started to ride his hard, dripping cock. Every rock of my hips drove me closer, crushing him between the hardness of the headboard and the softness of my curves.

I couldn’t see Spencer’s face, but I could feel the arousal rolling off him. I wrapped my arms around his head and shoved him into my breasts, causing him to moan and thrust into me. I kept him there, grinding down on him.

He cried out, the sound muffled by my chest, but I could feel him cum inside me. I shook, following him, spasming around his cock and clutching him tight. We were both breathing hard.

I let him go a little, remaining close. “So, was that good?”

He kissed me hard, passion flowing through his lips. Then he looked me in the eye, with a soft smile. “It was so much better than I expected.”

I laughed in relief, “Happy birthday.”


	15. Laughter-Steve Rogers/Phil Coulson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Add some laughter!  
> http://projectteambeta.com/blog/smut-university-laughter-lemons-by-undercover_mofo-and-belladcullen/

It wasn’t that Steve felt bored _per se_. He loved being with Phil. He loved the familiarity of the other man. It was peaceful and soothing to know what his partner wanted and desired. It was perfect, Steve kept assuring himself.

But then why was he feeling so stuck?

“I’ve tried everything,” Steve complained to his colleague. Tony barely glanced up from his workbench.

“Seriously? Captain Vanilla hasn’t tried everything. Did you do the Alabama crab dangle?”

“I’ve learned not to look up things you suggest…”

“The Clint Eastwood is a classic way to spice things up.”

The super soldier just glared, crossing his arms.

“…Binders full of women?”

“Tony!” He shouted. The other man looked startled, blinking with his eyes wide. “I need help. I love Phil, and I want to be with him. I just feel stuck.”

Setting his tools down with a clang, Tony took a deep breath to think. “What sort of things do you do, anyway?”

“We cuddle when we’re both home. Lots of skin contact and kissing. In bed? We’re…” He had no idea how to explain what he and Phil did. Colour rose in his face, nervous to share intimate details of his sex life.

“I won’t tell anyone. You can trust me on this one.”

“Phil likes being on top of me, so that he can decide how much he wants of-of me.” Steve wanted the ground to swallow him up. He was embarrassed to admit this to Tony-Goddamn-Stark of all people. “I just let him do what he wants because he’s magnificent at what he does and I want to make him happy.”

“Well, there’s your problem.”

“What is?”

“Take control! Be a little rough and tumble with him. I’ve seen Coulson in action, he can probably handle it.” Tony clapped his hands together. “Be Captain America with him!”

Steve looked doubtful.

\---

“Honey,” Phil called out, slipping out of his coat and kicking off his shoes. “Sorry I’m late, I brought dinner home.”

“I’ll be right there,” Steve called from the bathroom, looking himself over in the mirror. He dressed himself in his uniform, complete with shield. “God, I hope this works…” He pulled his mask over his face and stepped out.

His lover was in the dining room, setting out Indian food from the shop around the corner. “I got your favorite,” he said, hearing Steve’s footsteps. “Butter chicken with mild cu—”

“Dinner can wait,” Steve tried to put on his best Captain America voice but he felt bashful and fake. This wasn’t the same as a mission. “Get in the bedroom, now.” He stepped closer. “I’m going to make you serve your country, soldier.”

The other man stared in stunned silence. He looked his lover up and down, thrilled at the tightness of the costume, but this whole thing was too absurd. Phil burst out laughing. “Oh Steve, I’m sorry,” he said. “But you have to be kidding.”

He pushed his mask up, dropping it and the shield on the floor. “I wanted to spice things up.”

“Sweetheart…” he stepped closer, nuzzling into his man’s broad chest.

Steve breathed in the comforting scent of Phil, hugging him close. “I wanted to make something special for us.”

“I sometimes forget how young you actually are.”

“I’m sorry, this was a stupid idea. Tony said I should take some control and….” He felt the colour rise in his face. “I don’t think he meant actually become Captain America.”

“It’s not so bad,” the agent smirked, running his hand down the firm muscles that were outlined by the tight uniform. “Maybe I will serve my country tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun going through Urban Dictionary to find wacky sex terms. Search at your own risk!


	16. Outside the Comfort Zone-Original Fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write something that makes you uncomfortable: http://projectteambeta.com/blog/smut-university-user-requested-by-emergencybeta/

Both tension and relaxation lined my face. Relaxation, because Gabriel had brought me to my second orgasm of the night, and tension because tonight we were going to address a trigger. Triggers are complicated things, and mine are from early childhood trauma. But Gabriel, my ever patient and kind Lord Husband, wanted to help me with them.

The night had been a quiet one as the two of us made love in the twilight glow of our bedroom. I'd held my arms tight to his neck, gripping and clawing at his broad shoulders as he slid his hard length into me. He'd hit every sensitive spot, causing me to gasp into the still night. Even now, after he'd withdrawn, I kept him close.

“Are you ready?” He asked, like always, nuzzling at my cheek with his nose.

I took a deep breath, nodding to assure him I was ready. Fluids from my previous orgasms dripped downwards, but Gabriel still applied a liberal amount of lube to his fingers. He coaxed my legs apart, swiping a finger down. It had been months since I flinched when he'd touch my ass, and I felt proud of myself each time his finger circled me. I felt slick with the lube, becoming more relaxed under his ministrations.

“Sweetheart,” he muttered, “I’m going to slip a finger inside you.”

I braced myself against him, trying to remain relaxed despite my nerves. He kissed my jaw and neck, humming against my flesh to calm me. Still, I tensed the moment he went inside, shaking a little in his arms.

“Shh,” he soothed. “You’re safe. I have you.”

I nodded, taking deep breaths. I willed myself to unwind. I focused on the differences between this and my abuse. His finger was softer, for one thing. He wasn’t rough with me. And most importantly, I love and trust him with my life. I knew Gabriel would never hurt me.

His other hand trailed down my body, stroking my skin. He caressed my breasts for only a minute, before following the curve of my hips towards my thighs.

I gasped as he made contact with my still sensitive clit. I rolled my hips forward, shaking as my movement pushed his finger deeper into me. But I didn’t freeze, I didn’t panic.

So he continued, gently thrusting his finger into me while rubbing my clit. I shook with pleasure, calling out his name as yet another orgasm hit me.

As I recovered, he cleaned us both up. He was praising me, telling me how good I was, and how proud he was of me. I felt content, I felt pride in the fact he was so proud of me. I felt loved.


	17. Water Sex-Agron/Nasir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write some realistic water sex: http://projectteambeta.com/blog/smut-university-drowned-by-passion-the-perils-of-water-sex-by-eiluned-price/
> 
> I think I managed pretty well! It was a big Roman pool I pictured them in, so there's plenty of space.

It was glorious to have a bath again. It may have been Roman, and filled with cool rainwater, but Nasir was glad to be clean. His aches vanished, heavy thoughts dissolving away with the grime. He could have fallen asleep right there.

Agron smiled at his lover, sitting at the edge of the pool. It had been a while since he saw Nasir look so pleased and relaxed.

“Join me,” the younger man said, gliding forward with a grin. How could Agron resist? His beautiful lover floated away, just enough to allow him to slip behind him. Nasir settled into the strong arms that gave him such comfort every night. But being in the water together felt more intimate than nights in bed; this was something new. Nasir’s wet hair clung to Agron’s chest as he leaned against him, sighing contently. 

Agron allowed his hand to trail downwards over Nasir’s smooth skin. He never got tired of the rich colour, and the silkiness he felt when his hand ran over the younger’s hip or thigh. Nasir pressed back tighter, lips curling into a smile.

“I rise for you, lover,” he muttered out, his breath uneven.

Agron kissed his neck, sucking the tender flesh there as he grasped flesh elsewhere. His hand stroked languidly, without much contact. Nasir whined, craving more. He wrapped his arm around Agron’s head, weaving his hand through the short hair. The other man moaned, squeezing tighter.

Rocking his hips, thrusting into Agron’s hand, Nasir let himself go to the pleasure. The water rippled around them, splashing out as the strokes grew tighter, faster and harder. They didn’t care who could hear their cries of pleasure. Nasir’s high-pitched mewl mixed with Agron’s deep groans 

“Lover!” Nasir cried, spilled into the water, feeling boneless against the older man. Kisses still peppered his shoulders, Agron holding him close, a protective arm over his chest. 

“What is your desire?” 

Agron hummed, “you.”

Nasir smirked. It would be a late night.


End file.
